


Suzaku of the Remix

by Miki_chan13



Category: Code Geass, Lost Colors, Renya of the Darkness, Suzaku of the Counterattack
Genre: F/M, Gen, I didn't mean to put you as a co-author, I still don't know how to take it off..., I'm really sorry HeiressofSlytherin, Post- Zero Requiem, Want-for-a-nail, fix-fic(?), time-travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki_chan13/pseuds/Miki_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a event passes by, you cannot change it; it's simply not possible. Suzaku Kururugi has accepted this for ten years, but cannot help but regret. But when an immortal, the one who granted CC's wish no less, offers him a chance to fix the past, to save those who have died, Suzaku takes the chance. But he won't be alone in his efforts, not this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suzaku of the Remix

"It's time."

On the outskirts of a large forest, were two people. The first person was a man wearing fine black clothing, including a jacket with a jewel-studded crest that easily set him apart as a man with a lot of money. But what set him apart further from the mundane nature of humanity were his eyes, which were cold red with geass sigils reflected in both of the irises.

The other person was a young woman with long lime green hair, butter yellow eyes and a white short sleeved dress. She looked at the man with barely restrained anticipation. At long last, her wish would be fulfilled. She had been so close five years ago, but it had ended in failure.

"Are you sure about this?" the man asked, not for the first time.

"There is nothing left for me here," CC said, her code glowing brightly.

The man nodded, but it did nothing to ease the anguish in his heart. He knew what plagued her heart, why she wished to die; it was not because she was tired of living, but that fact that she pinned to be with him, Lelouch vi Britannia. All she wanted now was to be with her contractor. Even so, it hurt knowing that he couldn't change her mind, or redirect her heart.

"All right."

With that, he closed the distance between them and set his lips on her own. Cold red light flared around them as the conversion took place. The burning in his eyes spread through his entire body, engulfing him as he drew the code away from CC, transferring it to himself. Finally, the man opened his eyes to look upon the woman. The sigils vanished from his eyes and upon his forehead, spread the code. CC gasped, clutching the man's black coat tightly to steady herself. The man's arms wrapped around her comfortingly before she looked up at him, butter yellow into steel-violet.

"Do it."

With that, the man took out a jagged knife and shakily raised above his head. His upper face was shadowed as he re-positioned the knife in his hand to get a better angle.

"Please," CC whispered pleadingly.

"Nng.."

The hand shook even more before it stopped and the man lowered his arm and turned away. CC looked at him in surprise, only for the man to turn around at almost light speed and impale her on the knife. A choked gasp came out as blood trickled past her lips. The knife's blade twisted through the skin, nearly out her back before the man wrenched it out. A peaceful smile spread on her face. One of her hands gently cupped the man's face while the other hugged him to her.

"Thank you so much," she whispered.

A hitched sob shuddered out of the man's mouth as tears started to flow down the man's face as his arms enveloped her frame, heedless of the blood seeping into his clothes. He then grabbed her face and kissed her again, except he used all the passion built up from the years he spent with her.

"I love you," the man choked breathlessly as he withdrew his lips from hers. The woman's eyes widened and more tears trickled down the man's cheeks as he continued to kiss her cheeks, nose, eyelids and forehead frantically.

"I love you more than my own life," he said, looking back into her butter yellow eyes, his own tear-clouded irises reflected back to him. CC stared at him, eyes wide, before she closed the distance between them and kissed him back shyly. The man's eyes widened this time at her gesture. She had never kissed him before, even when she gave him his geass.

"I'll wait for you... in the World of C."

Her eyes fluttered closed a moment later, exhaling one last time before she went limp in the man's arms. The tears trickled down the man's face faster as he clutched CC to him, and his sobs, turning to screams of anguish and grief, were heard by no one.

* * *

The cavern emitted a lazy glow of cold red. At the back, were two double doors, linked together by the crane-shaped sigil. The man smirked triumphantly. He finally found it. This is what he needed to start his plan.

He approached the doors and set his palm against the stone surface, his code glowing brightly before white light filled his vision. The next moment, he was standing on the beginnings of a platform that overlooked a sunset, but with no sun. Clouds were all around, the bottom non-existent.

But what made this different from the other thought elevators was what was already there on the platform. In the middle, was a coffin like container, built into the surface of the platform, with a glass top.

And it wasn't empty.

Laid down on the cushiony surface inside the container, was was a young man, only seventeen years old. He looked to be asleep, or even dead, but the man knew better His code glowed brightly as he laid his hand on the glass, looking at the teen.

"Awaken. Your power is needed once more," he said, his voice filled with raw power that only a code could give him.

Such a command could not be ignored, and the boy's eyes slowly opened, revealing the sigils of geass...

* * *

**(Chirp, chirp)**

Birds chirped cheerily as they flew about around the secluded manor, small, yet elegant. It had only about ten rooms, two bedroom, kitchen, two bathrooms, a den, amusement room, library, makeshift dojo and storage room distributed on two levels. But for the people occupying the place, it was perfect.

Bleary emerald green eyes fluttered open at the sounds that the early morning had brought. After about ten minutes of laying in bed, he finally got up, running strong, tanned fingers through his curly chocolate brown hair. He gave a sleepy yawn before getting off the bed completely. He turned back to the furniture, seeing its other occupant had all ready risen earlier.

He picked up the clothing hanging on the chair by the night stand and put them on. Some loose black pants and a white undershirt were easy to wear and within walking distance. He opened the door and walked down the stars, hand listlessly sliding on the smooth banister. Bare feet padded against cool marble and soft almost fluffy carpet as he made his way to the kitchen, where he could smell breakfast clearly. He turned one more time and entered the kitchen.

It was fairly spacious, with different cabinets holding the various dishes and cooking utensils. The latest fridge, stove/ oven, and microwave brands were placed carefully in the room so that no one would walk into them, should they be blind or stupid enough to. The delicious breakfast smells were far stronger now, making him salivate.

His companion was turned to the stove, humming under her breath softly as she tended to the cooking food. Her bluish-grey tinted black hair was pulled back in a pony tail, her golden brown eyes locked on the food she was preparing. The smells of bacon, eggs and pancakes wafted around his nostrils when he didn't breath in. When she set the finished food on the platters and turned off the stove, he came up behind her, attempting to surprise his companion. However, at the last second, she whirled around and kissed his nose playfully.

"You may be my darling husband, but keep your hands to yourself until the food's ready, Suzaku," she said with a sweet but stern smile.

Suzaku Kururugi smiled, lips twitching. "Good morning to you too, Elle," he replied back, smiling as well.

He walked over to the dishes cabinet and took out two plates, sets of appropriate silverware, glasses and napkins and set them out on the table. He walked to the fridge and opened it up, taking out a carton of milk, a jar each of strawberry and raspberry jam, and a platter of butter and set them on the table. He opened the cabinet above and took out the instant coffee and the sugar bowl located on the left bottom shelf. He poured the appropriate amount of ground beans into the cups before turning on the faucet and filled the cups with hot water before mixing the two ingredients together. Elle just walked by him holding a bowl of eggs in one hand and a platter pf bacon in the other as he picked up the two mugs.

"You know I can help you cook once in a while, Elle," the brunet said, looking a little worried for her. Elle shook her head, snorting at the suggestion.

"Not a chance. Sorry sweetie, but I don't trust you being near the stove or oven without the fire alarm coming on. It's much better for both of us and the fire department if you leave making the meals to me."

Suzaku chuckled sheepishly. He knew he wasn't the best cook in the world, but he wasn't that bad, was he?

"Besides," Elle said, looking at him with an almost solemn expression, "you have more to worry about than cooking our meals, eh?"

He set the coffee mugs in front of the set places. "Can I at least help you get the rest of the food out?" he asked, almost sarcastically.

Elle looked thoughtful before giving an exaggerated huff. "Oh all right; so long as you don't touch the stove top, I think we'll be fine."

Suzaku chuckled as he backtracked, taking the platter of pancakes off the top, fingers not even grazing the surface. He set the platter by the other food and finally, the two sat down and clasped their hands together.

_"Idaikumatsu."_

With that, the two began dishing up the food and eating leisurely. For once, in a long time, neither was busy that day. Neither would be called into their respective jobs, neither would have to put on their masks, neither would have to work themselves ragged. Today, they wouldn't have to be Zero, man of miracles or Dr. Lubie, scientist and engineer extraordinaire. Today, they could be Suzaku and Elle Kururugi, husband and wife.

"Say, do we need any more food yet?" Suzaku asked after swallowing a mouthful of eggs.

"We're set for another few weeks, but I want to try a new recipe today, so I'll have to ask for the appropriate ingredients to be brought here," Elle answered before chomping into a pancake slathered in jam, butter and maple syrup.

"What are you trying to make? Suzaku inquired as he put a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"It's a Polish dish called Bigos, a stew with cabbage, sauerkraut, beef and sausage," Elle replied, pouring cream into her mug.

"Hey, that sounds pretty tasty!" the brunet said, perking up.

"I thought so too, that's why I wanted to try making it," the blunette chuckled at her husband's mood change.

"I can't wait to taste it." "Heh..." Elle looked at her husband's face, now lit up like a child's. Her face softened. It always made her happy to see her husband smile like he used to, and the times between his smiles were far and in between. And she owed it all to that.

Zero Requiem.

The plan enacted by the last emperor of Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia. By piling all of the world's hatred onto his shoulders, then having Zero kill him at the height of his power, would eliminate the hate that so many people bore toward him, and bring about the steps to a better future for the world. She could see some of his logic; hate was something that could only destroy, and by riding the world of pretty much all of it, they could focus their efforts in the world on far better outlets than war. That being said, his majesty had not been so naive to believe that his death would fix everything. It was up to the people left behind to change, to forgive, and to live on, and it wouldn't be easy. The world would have to learn to put aside their emotions, misgivings, and prejudice in order for there to be the closest to true peace. That's why he had Suzaku become Zero, so that he could protect this world and its future and people.

Elle simply couldn't imagine it, being left with such a task. Nunnally became the new ruler of their land, changing its name to the United States of America and adopting the original constitution laid down by what would have been the founding fathers, had it not been for Franklin the traitor. Royalty no longer existed, and Knightmare frames were now retired (that is to say that she and Apslund, Chawla and Einstein still didn't dabble and create new ideas for the robots). Sakuradite was no longer drilled for, now that it was becoming increasingly harder to find, the nations opting for new sources of power, mainly solar/lunar power and electricity. The Black Knights now had headquarters all around the world, with people of all nationalities joining them. The U.F.N. had successfully kept peace around the world, settling many international disputes and stopping even more wars.

All of this in just ten years time.

But Elle knew that the scars would never fade away, for either of them. The battles between the Black Knights and Britannia had claimed many lives, including her entire family, as in her father, mother and older brother, and Suzaku had already lost the woman he loved, Euphimia li Britannia, and his dearest friend, Lelouch vi Britannia, as well as painting him as a traitor to his own people, even though he had been fighting for their sake all along (albeit not the best way). A frown crossed Elle's face as she remembered Suzaku telling her of Euphimia, her confession and the accident that cost her her reputation as a kind woman and her life. But it hadn't stopped either of them from falling in love with the other and Nunnally joining them.

"Elle, are you all right?" Suzaku asked, looking at her a little worriedly.

The blunette shook her head, smiling. "Just thinking about the past decade and its' events."

Suzaku nodded slightly. "Yeah, a lot happened, especially with the people around us."

The people he referred to were the ones privy to Zero Requiem, as well as the only ones who knew the truth behind many of Lelouch's supernatural crimes. They included Kaname and Villeta Ohgi, Nunnally vi Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia, Gilbert G. Guilford, Jerimiah Gottwald, Llyod Apsuld, Rakshata Chawla, Nina Eistein, Cecile Croomy, Shinichiro Tamaki, Li Xingke, Chairwoman Tianzi, Kaguya Sumeragi, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Nagisa Chiba, Sayoko Shinozaki, Kallen Kouzuki, Gino Weinburg, Anya Alstreim, Rivalz Cardemonde, Milly Ashford and CC.

(notnotnot) Surprisingly, many of these people got married besides Villeta and Ohgi; Guilford finally confessed to Cornelia and they married about six months later, Chiba practically proposed to Tohdoh and wouldn't take "no" for an answer, Gino and Kallen had feelings all the way back to before Damocles and Gino wouldn't let Kallen wallow all by herself, Jerimiah and Sayoko had bonded very easily over their similar traits and personalities and eventually married as well, Llyod and Cecile soon realized that neither would not be able to be with anyone else but themselves, and Milly finally allowed Rivalz to date and eventually marry her. Even timid little Nina was currently going out with a Japanese man named Angie and had been in a steady relationship for years now.

Basically, a lot of love went down between the co-conspirators in the last decade.

"Do you think he's happy?"

Elle looked at Suzaku confused before she realized what he was asking. Lelouch's name had become slightly taboo between the two, Suzaku simply referring to the man as "him" and Elle never bringing him up. "I like to think that given the facts that his majesty was able to bring about the world that Lady Nunnally wished and that they reconciled before he died, he would be very happy."

Suzaku looked thoughtful. "That's the answer I came to as well."

Elle looked at her husband's pensive frown. She knew that wasn't all that was on his mind. "What's wrong, Suzaku?"

The brunet shook his head before he said, "It's been an entire decade, Mariel(full-name basis equals serious conversation coming up), and I should be past all of this, but..."

Elle put a hand on his shoulder. "Please tell me."

Suzaku raked a hand through his hair as the words tumbled out of his mouth. "I know that- that it wasn't just due to the mistakes and decisions I made all those years ago- but I can't stop wishing I had been smarter back then, that I knew the thing I know now, so I could have at least prevented so many tragedies- or at least make sure that Lelouch and Nunnally would be together- it was my fault in the first place; first with the SAZ, then F.L.E.I.J.A, I stopped him from being with Nunnally both times and I didn't even know it- I was too wrapped up in my own delusions to think about such things-"

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath before continuing. "Britannia was like a spoiled, bullying child; they wanted everything and picked on those who couldn't defend themselves; that's why I hated them in the first place. Then I met Lelouch and Nunnally and they changed my opinion. I thought that there were other people like them, who were kind and gentle. That's one of the reasons why I decided to change Britannia from within, so I could bring people like Lelouch and Nunnally to light. As the Knight of One, I could do that easily in such a position. But I know now that that kind of solution wouldn't have worked; not permanently at least. There are just times where you can't just keep indulging a spoiled child, especially if they're a bully, you have to put them in their place so they understand what they're doing is wrong, so they'll stop! That's what Lelouch was trying to do as Zero, and now I'm doing it for him. I only wish I could have seen it back then, but now I know better, so that's something, right?"

Suzaku then rubbed the back of his head almost sheepishly, a tiny smile on his face. "I know that some of what I said is silly, but it's just how I feel."

"I don't think it's silly," Elle said solemnly. "I can't count how many times I wish I could have saved my family from death."

Her expression became sadder. "I keep thinking about what would have happened if I had known when and where the F.L.E.I.J.A would have been used, I could have evacuated them and gotten all three away from Pendragon before..."

She shook her head. "What's done is done now, Suzaku; you can't keep moving forward if you regret the past. All we can do is live with what we have in the future, if not for ourselves, then for the people we care for."

_"I really like what you just said."_

Elle and Suzaku froze at the new voice. The brunet quickly leaped to his feet, slipping into his fighting stance without a second thought.

 _"It's all right, I'm just using telepathy",_ the voice said in a reassuring tone.

"Where are you?!" Suzaku barked.

 _"Just outside the front door. I'd like to speak to you and your wife about something very astounding I plan to initiate,"_ the voice said.

Suzaku looked back at Elle, raising an eyebrow. She simply shrugged and pointed to her arm muscles and back to him. He breathed in before going to the front door. He hesitated for a moment before steeling himself and opened the door up, revealing the one who spoke. Suzaku's breath caught in his throat.

_Black hair, purple eyes, angular features-_

"Le-!"

The man shook his head before Suzaku could finish his sentence. "I;m not your friend, Suzaku Kururugi."

Suzaku stared at him incredulously, about to ask what he was talking about, because there was no way that this wasn't Lelouch vi Britannia, except that he realized it really wasn't his childhood friend.

The man was in his late thirties, older than Lelouch, even if he had been alive. His onyx black hair reached nearly to his waist and his eyes weren't the same shade of purple as Lelouch's, more of a mix of violet and gunmetal gray than amethyst.

"You're not him," the Japanese man stated.

"Is there an echo in here?" the man asked sweat-dropping slightly.

"How do you-"

"I'd prefer if we could come inside to talk; at least inside a stray paparazzi'll have less of a chance to photograph an unwanted scene," the man interjected.

Suzaku wordlessly opened the door wider, allowing the Lelouch look-alike and the other person by him to enter the house. Elle approached them, eyeing the new-comers with interest. It wasn't every day you saw the look-alike of the world's most despised man.

"Is there anywhere we can sit down? We've gone through quite a bit to get here," the man requested.

Suzaku lead them to the den on the first floor. There was a sofa, two armchairs and a coffee table near the center of the room, with a desk and light near the back. The newcomers sat on the sofa and Suzaku and Elle occupied the armchairs. That was when Suzaku could properly look at the man's other companion.

The boy around seventeen years old, with pale silver, almost white hair, dark azure eyes and an extremely pale complexion. He wore a grey suit with black trim and red tie, common in the military nowadays, but he certainly didn't carry himself as such, his movements being fliud but timid. He took teh armchair next to the man.

"My name, at one time, was Sir Dash Lamperouge," the raven-haired man started out. "Marianne Lamperouge was my older sister."

Suzaku and Elle both looked startled at this. "How is that possible?! There was never a 'Dash Lamperouge' registered in the Lamperouge family, ever!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"I was once registered there, until she married Charles Zi Britannia," Dash replied a frown crossing his face. "I opposed their marriage because I didn't wish to see my sister become part of his harem. 'Speak now or forever hold your peace' the priest said. That is exactly what I did; in front of nearly every noble attending, the emperor's other wives and children."

He chuckled lowly at that. "Oh, the havoc I caused that day..."

 _This is definitely one of his relatives,_ Suzaku and Elle simultaneously thought, sweat-dropping.

"To keep the incident and myself quiet, I was erased from my family's family tree and sent to Europe. Ten years later, news reached me of my sister's death."

His fists tightened around the material of his pants. "I couldn't believe she was dead. I couldn't. I was furious with that man, not just for taking my sister away from me, but for putting her in the circumstances that lead to her death."

"I would have joined the Black Knights if not for VV imprisoning me when I tried to investigate her murder, in case I tried to meddle in his plans. He didn't trust anyone who was close to Marianne, especially her baby brother, and he was right. When I found out that he was the one who killed my sister, I nearly snapped."

He sighed. "When Lelouch attacked the order, I managed to escape through all of the confusion and make it back into Europe after nearly dying in the desert and in the Chinese Federation. By the time I recovered, I was able to witness my nephew take the throne, saying that he killed Charles Zi Britannia and brought the world underneath his thumb."

"After his death, I wandered all around. I had no idea what to do anymore. My sister's murderer and her 'husband' were dead, I had nothing to strive for. Until-"

At that, his expression became softer. "Until I met her."

"'Her' who?" Elle asked, leaning forward.

"You know her already, by the alias 'CC'."

"You met CC?!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"I did and more; she offered me a contract and I accepted," Dash said. "She wished to die and I had nothing else I wanted to do, so I devoted the next five years to becoming powerful enough to fulfill her wish."

"What was your geass, if you don't mind me asking?" Elle inquired.

"Absolute Path," Dash answered, "which is fitting, since I had no idea what path I wanted to take, the geass allowed me to choose the best path that would benefit myself, or anyone else of my choosing; in other words, CC."

"Then finally, after five years ago, I was able to reach the peak of power to take her code away." With that, Dash lifted away hid bangs, revealing the cold red code, glowing faintly.

"But..."

His hand dropped away on to his lap. "During those years with her, I began to care about CC, and even grew to love her. I knew she was using me, but so was I; she gave me purpose when I lost my way and I gave her hope for death. Killing her was the single greatest regret of my life and at the same time, I discovered the only path that I wanted to take."

_"I wanted to be with her; not as codes, but as humans, until death separated us."_

Elle and Suzaku stared at the man before them, silent. They both understood the longing for the person they loved and felt both pity and sympathy for Dash and even CC.

"Which brings me to what I which to ask of you," Dash said, looking Suzaku int he eyes. "Suzaku Kururugi, how do you feel about the present?"

Suzaku blinked but thought hard before answering. "Small wars come up, but is stopped quickly. People continue to fight among each other again, but not nearly as much as they could have. America is an ideal country, one I wished existed instead of Britannia. But in some ways, it can be as corrupt, if not more, than Britannia. But, it's still a largely peaceful world, or the closest it can get, anyways."

"Are you satisfied with it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you really think that this is how the world should be like? For instance, it would have come to fruition much quicker than if certain people took certain actions and if others hadn't died and if others hadn't lived, or perhaps those you cared for that died needlessly."

Suzaku repressed a flinch; Japan's invasion ,SAZ, the Black Rebellion, the betrayals-!

 

"Do you wish they were alive, these people you care for?"

Euphemia's gentle expression, Dalton's gruff smirk, Shirley's laughter, Lelouch...

 

"... why do you ask me these things? That's all in the past, there's nothing any of us can do about that now," Suzaku said in a low voice.

"Wrong."

The brunet looked at Dash. "I don't understand."

"What if I told you," Dash said, holding up his index finer, "that there was a way to save them? And that way, was time travel?"

Suzaku stared at him. "I'd say you were out of your mind."

Dash laughed at that. "Of course you would!"

At that, a grin that looked very much like Lelouch's spread on his face. "But it IS possible! I have the power to do so!"

"But then, why ask someone else to come with, assuming you do have this power?" Elle asked.

"Because I don't know about all the circumstances that lead up to how the world is what it is. What I do know is that it began twelve years ago, in the former Area 11, September 28th, 2017, when Lelouch vi Britannia was given the Power of Absolute Obedience. That is when the world began to change," Dash explained. "I'd go back further but Britannia's invasion of countries, including Japan, are fixed points in time; they can't be altered."

"So you want to travel back to the origin of Lelouch's rise to power," Suzaku said softly.

Dash nodded. "And I wanted to bring along someone who knew of those events to help me..."

Dash stopped and frowned pensively, "er, what are the words?"

"Fix the past?" Suzaku said.

Dash snapped his fingers. "Exactly! You were the first person I wanted to visit, because you were the closest to my sister's son, so I figured you'd know more about what he did than anyone else. I managed to get some details from CC, but they were from her point of view and she stayed mostly on the sidelines."

Suzaku was honestly intruiged and hopeful. He couldn't begin to count how many times he could have changed the past and now, the chance was being offered to him here and now!

_But..._

 

"What about the results yielded by the past events?" Suzaku asked. "What about the people that are living in this world now?! We would destroy memories, we could prevent children from being born!"

"I figured you'd make that argument, which is why I say this," Dash said. "If the future that we make isn't satisfactory, then I will return us to the present, with the past unaltered. Even if we end up failing, we'll just return to the time before I came and I'll leave you two in peace, unless of course, you'd like to try again. As for the altering of lives, that'll only be if we interfere directly with their lives, whether through battle, it's aftermaths, or being with them on a daily basis."

Suzaku remained silent, his expression shadowed. Elle looked at him with a concerned expression. "Suzaku?"

"... what are the conditions?" Suzaku finally asked.

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened; spawned from my desire to write a story with all of my favorite pairings, as well as time travel.
> 
> I've been rather busy and the site kept crashing on my unit so it took longer than usual to get this up, so I apologize.
> 
> Anyways, I've just seen Frozen. Good God, it was so beautiful, I love the characters so much! Well, besides a few exceptions. And now I've had the idea of doing a Frozen/ attack on titan story with Isabel being Anna, Levi being Elsa and Farlen being Christoff. Thoughts?


End file.
